Phoenix
by BobLikesChocolateWaffles
Summary: What if there are no spaces left in the Leaky Cauldron when Harry gets told off by Fudge in the third book? Harry meets new friends, gets a girlfriend and gets reborn into a new person, like a Phoenix. Chapter two is an authors note so that is only about 50 words so this story is longer than you would think at first glance.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic so if you think it is not very good then that is why. Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are definitely not. On with the story!

-Harry's POV-

Harry looked up at Cornelius Fudge in a small room in the Leaky Cauldron. "Now Harry," He began. "You're not going to get expelled this time, as it was a burst of accidental magic, but you must try to get a better control over your emotions. If it had happened in a street of muggles then it would have been more serious as we would have to track them all down, obliviate them _and_ recover Marge Dursley. As it is, it was enough to convince the Ministry of Magic to look into history with the Dursleys and we found some shocking things. We found neglect and beatings and that is a terrible thing for any child to live through. I'm sure you are wanting to know who is responsible (apart from the Dursleys) for your suffering." Harry nodded

"Yes sir."

"The person responsible," began Fudge dramatically, "Is... Albus Dumbledore." Harry gasped.

 _Dumbledore_ was to blame for all his beatings? _Dumbledore_ was the reason he thought his name was Freak until he started school and heard his name being called out on the register? Slowly his shock turned into anger and a little bit of confusion. "How is he responsible, Minister?"

"2 reasons. 1, because he put you with the Dursleys in the first place, knowing of their hatred for magic yet still placing you there, and 2, because he was your legal guardian so he should of been checking up on you every month to see how you were getting on, at school and at home. With your permission I would like to release this into the wizarding world via _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_. At the least it will take a reasonable sized fine out of his vault at Gringotts and strip him of his teaching and head teaching position at Hogwarts as it is a school for children and if one child has gotten abused because of him, no less the Boy-Who-Lived, how many others might? At the most it will give him a hefty fine of 1,000,000 Galleons, strip him of all respect, awards and titles and give him a three month sentence to Azkaban. Oh, and you aren't going to be spending any more holidays with the Dursleys anymore. I will bring it to the adoption board but for now you will have to get a room at an inn or a hotel."

"OK." Harry replied.

After the Minister had left, Harry went down to the bar and asked Tom, the barman, "Hello Tom. Is there a room that I can have until Hogwarts starts?"

"Sorry Mr Potter, we're all booked up until October, but I do know of an inn you can go to. It isn't very well known so not many people go there. It's called The Golden Wand." Tom replied. He scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. "When you read the directions you will most likely have a question so I will answer that now. Not all of Knockturn Alley is evil. If you want more information then just ask the bartender. Oh yes, that reminds me. I got a voucher 100% off when I gave them some money when they started up." Tom handed Harry a piece of parchment on which was written:

100% off at THE GOLDEN WAND. Use before 1/03/30.

"Thanks Tom." Harry said in a grateful tone.

"No problem. I was never going to stay there anyway, might as well give it to you, s-" Tom caught himself. "Also, I hope you like the room." Tom winked at him as he left.

Harry followed the directions and soon came to The Golden Wand. He walked up to the bartender and gave him the voucher. His eyes widened. "T-T-T-This way s-s-sir." He stammered. He led Harry to room. There was gold, silver an other precious metals there, along with extremely rare jewels. Then he looked up from the bathtub. He gasped in shock and delight when he saw the bed. It looked exactly like his bed at Hogwarts, although it was a lot more expensive. The sheets were made out of silk, and the frame was diamond-encrusted gold. He leapt in, not even bothering to change apart from taking of his shoes. The bed was so comfortable, he went into a dreamless sleep, which was something he hadn't had since the Dursleys had started abusing him.

AN:Hi all! Nearly 1k words there, maybe more. I will update in a couple of days when I have time, but If you give me lots of good reviews (No flames or people asking to adopt) then I might do it sooner as it is your reviews that keep us fanfic writers writing. Some of you may not want to read anymore as the Ministry helped Harry, but they only did it because: More popularity for the Minister and the Ministry in general, the ministry won't have to worry about Dumbledore as everyone will hate him and the Ministry will get 10% of the fine on top of the money that was said, e.g. If the fine for Harry is 1,000,000 Galleons, Dumbledore will pay 1,100,000 Galleons and the rest will go to the Ministry.

Boblikechocolatewaffles


	2. Author's note

**AN: Hi guys, I am starting a new fic which with NO swear words for your viewers who have strict parents/ carers. It is the same as this one. It will be called Phoenix K+, as I am planning on having quite a few swear words in this one. I will update them at the same time as I am literally just going to edit the swear words out. I am going to write a new part of the actual story in a couple of hours.**

 **BobLikesChocolateWaffles**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

AN: Over 1k views to this story and it has only been up for 7 days. That fact warms my heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters / things in it.

-Harry POV-

Harry woke up and stretched his arms. He climbed out of bed and got dressed in his robes. He noticed that they were getting a bit short on the sleeves and made a mental note to buy some more. He wondered if there were any robe shops in Knockturn Alley. At that moment, two owls flew in through the window. Recognising one as Errol and the other an owl which Hermione had bought at the end of the Easter holidays that was still to be named as far as he knew. He took the letters from the owls and let them drink from Hedwig's bowl. Said owl then stared accusingly at Harry. He then opened the letters from Ron and Hermione. The one from Ron said:

Hi Mate,

Brilliant job with your aunt there, Dad said that she was puffed up like an exquisitely painted balloon! Dad also mentioned that you were up for adoption but said that he didn't know why. Did you know that you will be adopted? If not , I guess it would be just like the Ministry to plan it all out, spring it on you and record how you react. Which room are you staying in in the Leaky Cauldron (I think we should just call it the LC as it is wasting loads of my ink) so we can go shopping ( what a bore, am I right?) together and cease Mum's worries. You should hear her: "Oh why does have to be adopted? What was wrong with the place he was staying before?" in a shrill voice 24/7. My eardrums are going to pop soon so it would really help if you ceased her worries.

Till we meet in Diagon,

Ron Weasley, your friend, sidekick, adventure partner etc.

Harry frowned at how uncaring Ron sounded in the letter and how braggy he was by putting 'his titles' and putting etc. at the end. Hoping for a more caring letter, he opened Hermione's letter. It read:

Dear Harry,

What were you thinking when you blew up your aunt? You could have been expelled! I hope you have learned your lesson. Which day are you doing your shopping and which room in the Leaky Cauldron are you staying in so we can go shopping and buy some more books (yay!) together with Ronald.

Your cleverer (and beautiful) friend,

Hermione xxx ;-]

Harry was disgusted and affronted by Hermione's letter. Did she think he blew up Aunt Marge on purpose? And the end! Talk about boastful! And why did both of them assume that he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron?

He quickly scribbled a reply back with his Occamy quill, which had discovered was enchanted to create ink of its own, while his Phoenix feather quill had auto-correct on spelling mistakes. His reply, once done, read as this:

Dear Ron/ Hermione

I am staying in the Golden Wand in Knockturn Alley as there is no space in the Leaky Cauldron. I am doing my shopping today. Ron, it was not brilliant nearly having my wand snapped and being expelled from Hogwarts and Hermione, what made you think I blew up my Aunt Marge on purpose?

Harry

He wrote another one down and gave one to each owl. They both took off through the window, Errol lagging behind quite a bit.

He jogged down the deserted stone stairs and sat down at the bar, pouch of gold, map and wand in pocket. "Could I have some pancakes please?" He asked the bartender. "Yes young sir," the bartender replied. "Would you like a drink with that?"

"Yes please," he answered pleasantly. "A goblet of pumpkin juice. "

"Certainly," was his answer.

After gobbling down his pancakes and gulping down his pumpkin juice he set out for a well-rated clothes shop indicated on his map called: The Wardrobe: for all your clothing needs.

When he got there he saw a woman standing at the till. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "How can I help you?" Harry replied, "I would like some full sets of: School Robes, Everyday robes, dress robes and muggle clothing if you have it please."

"OK, some clothes coming right up. What is your budget?" She asked hoping for a big one.

"About 30 Galleons which should definitely pay for anything." He stated.

"Okay, should we start with the dress robes first?" She wondered

"Sure." Was his reply.

Harry walked out of the clothing shop staggering under the weight of the clothes. He had ended up with buying a self-cleaning spell on his robes as he didn't want to have to keep on washing them. The clothes that he bought were:

Dress robes: mostly black with scarlet red and gold trimmings along with the Potter crest on his chest which was a Lion roaring in front of a stripy scarlet red and gold banner.

School robes: The same as his old ones except now they had the Potter crest on each of his shoulders and either side of the Gryffindor signs which were on either side of the Hogwarts symbol. All of this had to be squeezed on to the left side of his chest bit of the robes.

Everyday robes: Emerald green and black with the Potter crest on the left side which he was told brought out his eyes and a black, gold and scarlet red set of robes with half of the Potter crest on his left side and the other half on his right side so it made the Potter crest when he put them together.

Muggle clothing: Black T-shirt with jeans for informal days, a suit for any muggle formal occasions, a red and yellow T-shirt with black running shorts for any sporty days.

He liked all his new clothes but decided that next time he shopped there he would bring a wheelbarrow so he didn't have to lug it all back.

He headed back to the Inn so that he didn't have to lug it around all the shops as well as all the new things that he will buy.

When he got to the Golden Wand he went up to his room door, took his key, opened the door and put the clothes in the wardrobe. He saw Ron and Hermione's owls sitting on the window ledge. Ron's letter said:

Harry,

B***** h***

What do you think you are doing in Knockturn Alley, a well known Dark alley? You find another place to stay that is not in a Dark Alley or I declare this friendship over.

Ron

He threw Ron's letter in the fire, letting his silence be an answer. He opened Hermione's, albeit carefully as he recognised it as a Howler. It shouted at him:

Harry!

You lying, f****** traitor! I bet you are just trying to become a new Dark wizard, obviously all that praise of you being 'The Boy-Who-Lived' has gone to your head and beyond, maybe even into Heaven. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch. Why would you go into an alley that is known to be pure Dark? Dumbledore has said it is so it must be, because Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world, is always right.

I officially declare this friendship over Over OVER!

Hermione.

He trotted down the stairs and walked out the door.

Walking down Knockturn, Harry mulled over what had happened in the last few days. He had lost his only true friends, sure he had other friends, but they weren't the same. He noticed he had gotten to a shop called The Opticalist. He noticed a poster on the shop window saying We'll fix you eyes for only 20 Galleons! No more glasses!

Harry all but ran to the door, barging inside and shouting, "I'm next!" incase anybody else was queuing up. As it turned out, there was nobody queuing, but there was one bored looking girl who looked around his age and, Harry thought, was quite pretty, sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine. Harry walked up to her. "Hello," he began, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Freya Miller. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Freya. Are you waiting for someone or are you waiting to go in?"

"I'm waiting for my twin brother Charles to finish. I'm guessing you are waiting to go in?"

"Yep. Not having to have glasses anymore will be great, although I think I will still keep them as they remind me of my Dad. I wonder how they fix one's eyes. In the muggle world they have laser surgery but I doubt that is how the wizarding world will do it." Harry said. He noticed how pretty Freya was, way more than anyone at Hogwarts, including Cho Chang, who most of the boys fawned over.

Harry suddenly thought of something. "Excuse me for asking," he said, "But where are you going for your magical education, or are you homeschooled?"

"My family just moved here from the USA a couple of months ago when school let out. My brother and I had been going to Illvermourney up to that point. We are going to be starting at Hogwarts this term. I am hoping for Gryffindor along with my brother. I assume that I will see you there, along with your friends that I have heard of, I believe their names are Ron and Hermione?" Harry growled at the mention of the traitors that had abandoned him. "They are no friends of mine," he seethed, as fresh waves of pain, anger and betrayal washed over him. "True friends would not abandon their friend when they were staying in a misunderstood alley. True friends would not just call their friend a Dark Wizard."

"I'm sorry," said Freya in a small voice. "Oh look," she said, seemingly relieved for a change of subject. "My brother has just come out, I'll see you later. Here's my address," she said, giving him a slip of parchment. "Either call me on floo or come round to mine. My brother would love to meet you."

"Sure," said Harry as Freya walked out of the shop with Charles.

He went inside the white room where he would get rid of his need for glasses.

Inside he was met with a man who told him to sit down. "I am going to give you some potions. They are the thing that are going to get rid of the need for glasses. The cool thing is, is that you can wear your glasses if you want and still have your view the same." He was told by the man. The man then handed him the potions. Harry chugged all of them in one mouthful each. "Ugh" he said. "That tastes horrible. But it is worth it to not have to have glasses anymore."

cv

After his eye fix he went to the counter and payed 20 Galleons. He walked out of the shop and remembered that he still needed to buy all his stuff for school except for his robes. He thought about seeing if Freya and her brother had gone shopping and if not inviting them to go shopping with him. He looked at the piece of parchment. The address on it in small, neat cursive was: 22 Shell Road, Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron, London, England.

Harry remembered that that was the road that the Golden Wand was on. He then made a beeline for the house, eager to see the pretty Miller and her brother.

When Harry got there, he knocked on the wooden door with the lion shaped knocker and waited for someone to answer. He did not have to wait long as Freya answered almost as soon as his hand left the knocker. "Hi Harry!" Was uttered as soon as the door was opened. "Hi Freya," he said. "Have you done your school supply shopping yet and if not then would you like to do it with me, along with your brother if he agrees?"

"Sure thing! We were going to go out in about an hour but I'd much prefer to do it now with a friend. And I'm positive that my brother will come. When he was growing up he loved to hear stories about you. Still does. Part of the reason he is looking forward to Hogwarts is because you'll be there and he will have more books to read about you as there weren't that many at Illvermourney as the budget was limited so the library was quite small. CHARLES!" She shouted up the stairs. "HARRY POTTER'S HERE!" An exclamation of "Harry Potter!" and there was a great thunder of noise as he ran down the stairs. "Where? Where?" Was heard as he frantically searched the rooms. "Over at the front door, you dummy. What did you think, I brought him into have tea in the lounge?" A second later there was a dark haired boy at the front door with red cheeks, partly because of embarrassment, partly because of tiredness. "Sooooooo, why is the hero of the wizarding world at our front door?"

"Because he has invited us to go shopping with him, dummy," said Freya, lightly slapping him on the back of the head. "Owwwwwwww!" He said in mock-hurt. Freya ignored him. "There's just one problem Harry," she began. " We haven't changed our money yet. We only have US magical money which is Drasils, Ynnocks and Sques. We won't be able to buy anything before we go to Gringotts. And even then we are not sure if we can change them there as not many non-US countries have banks that change and handle US money. There is at least one, but we have to go up to Norwich to reach it and there is not enough time to do that." Freya and Charles' shoulders slumped when they remembered that. Seeing this, Harry said, "Don't worry, I'll pay for your stuff. My treat." At this the twins' shoulders perked up. "Are you sure?" Asked Charles tentatively and hopefully. "Sure. You're my friends." Freya leaned over and kissed his cheek very briefly before pulling away and blushing an impressive scarlet red. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets start!" Said Harry. Then the new trio ran off with a cheer.

AN: Finally done! Sorry it took me a long time to write. Till next time (forgive me but I am going to have a break for writing. A guy has other things to do as well you know (like sleeping).

BobLikesChocolateWaffles


End file.
